Server Rules
New Characters When creating a new character, you must remain in the first room for at least 6 seconds before either leaving the room or logging out. Character creation is tied to the start room. All characters traveling through the starting area must go through the first set of doors and wait for six seconds before continuing. Player Killing & Pickpocketing Player killing and pickpocketing other players is not allowed. This is not a PvP server. Player killing is a bannable offense. Pickpocketed items will be destroyed on logging in. Play Nice If you see a player or group of players in an area, do not cut ahead to get to the boss first. Do not loot gear other players or groups have earned. Breaking these rules can result in losing levels or items and may result in a ban. PvP This is allowed if all parties consent. Please use the Bethaven Arena to duel and always resurrect when done. Naming rules No more than 32 letters per name and the first 8 letters must be unique for each character. Do not use the same name for all characters with only a space, or capital letters, as a means to make one name “different” from the others. Also do not use any symbols such as [ ( “ ‘ * ) ] and so on in the character’s name. This can have a negative effect on the subrace stats, and it will also make is impossible for you to use the Character Deletion potion. Keep names clean and free from profanities, racial slurs or any type of sexual explicitness. No Exploiting Game Mechanics Do not abuse the releveler. Do not use the camera angle to be able to shoot mobs that can’t see you. Do not despawn an area to bypass it without fighting. I could go on forever, but you get the idea. Exploit and get caught and there will be consequences. Boss Camping You are allowed to wait for a boss to respawn one time. After that you must do the run from the begining. If you are waiting for a respawn and another party arrives, you must leave. Logout camping is not allowed. Breaking these rules can result in losing levels or items and may result in a ban. Donation Box Please read the sign next to the box and follow the guidelines. Do not take items and sell them for gold. Do not fill the donation box with trash items. Scrolls Only Wizards, Sorcerers, Rogues and Bards are allowed to use scrolls. Rogues can buy scrolls in the docks from a special merchant there. They are only allowed to use those scrolls. Sorcerers, Bards and Wizards can buy scrolls in the wizard tower in Bethaven. You are not allowed to buy scrolls and transfer them. Shout Channel Please refrain from using profanities and racial slurs in shout. Character Manipulation Do not use any outside programs to manipulate your character in any way. If you get caught with manipulated stats you will be banned, no warning or reason given. If you are seen with a manipulated skin, you will be warned and your character must be deleted. Repeat offences will result in a ban. Quest Items These items are not to be collected and passed on to other players or to other characters of your own. Quest items are not to be put in the donation box. This includes quest rewards. Party Size Limit ToS has a limit of 5 people per party when running all areas. Areas are balanced for parties of 2-5 people. Pale Masters Pale Masters you must have 20 levels of wizard or sorcerer. This is specifically to prevent Crit Immune tanks. If you only occasionally cast spells when fighting, you are an illegal PM build. Legendary Levels You may no longer relevel once you have taken your first legendary level. Your character will be deleted if you do. There can only be one character in the room when taking a legendary level. Having two characters will corrupt both characters. Items with level restrictions do not take legendary levels into account. For example, Item A requires 30 levels of monk to use. You must have 30 of your first 40 levels be Monk. Final Run The final run has a special sequence. All party members must be in the room prior to talking to a certain NPC (You will know which one I mean). If the conversation starts when all people are not in the room, the people not in the room will be ported to Bethaven. __NOEDITSECTION__